


花火

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx





	花火

2019.3.18

花火

节目收录完，Mr.KING三人在休息室里一边收拾东西一边闲聊着。

“啊，最近这几天真的好热啊，真想天天都躺在家里吹空调。”永濑廉用有点发牢骚意味的语调说。

“你这段时间都做什么了，不是没工作就不出门吗，怎么晒得一天比一天黑，”平野紫耀整理他的背包，“海人也是，感觉越来越黑了。”

“喂，我一直都是这样啊，哪有越来越黑，真是的，”高桥海人鼓了一下脸颊做出一个怪表情：“紫耀就知道攻击我们两个黑，也不想想正是因为我们两个黑才衬得你这么白。”

永濑不知道从哪里掏出一把小镜子对着自己的脸照来照去：“好像是黑了点，紫耀不说我自己都发现不了。没办法呀，白天有事的话还是要出来的，要是工作和其他事情都在晚上就好了。”

“对哦！”高桥突然发出一声惊叫，吓得平野抖了一下，把手里的东西都丢在了地上，“你们明天晚上有空吗？”

“你有什么事啊。”永濑摆出一副兴致缺缺的表情，打算不管高桥说什么都要欺负他一下。

“明天晚上有花火大会呀！”

“没有别人陪海人去吗？比如女朋友什么的。”永濑突然贴近高桥，目光炯炯地逼视他。

“廉说什么呢！当然没有啦，我是本来要和朋友出去玩，但是他们临时有事不能去，我就想到明天不是有花火大会嘛，和你们出去也不错，”高桥企图用可怜巴巴的表情攻略永濑：“你们到底去不去嘛。”

永濑本打算再逗高桥一下，先给他一个否定的回答，再让他说点好听的请求自己，结果那边平野先回答了：“那就一起去吧，我好像很久没去过花火大会了。”

平野的眼神又落在永濑脸上：“廉也一起去吧？”永濑怔了一下，立刻改口：“好好好，那就一起去吧，真拿你们没办法。”

高桥立刻举起双臂欢呼：“耶！那说好了哦，我们到时候在那条街最前面的拉面店门口见哦！”

平野和永濑不约而同地用“拿你这小孩没办法”的眼神看高桥，高桥一边大叫“你们那是什么眼神嘛”一边扑上去揉他们两个的头发。平野淡定地继续整理自己的东西，高桥蹭了一下他的头发就去满休息室追着永濑跑，誓要摸乱他视如生命的刘海。

“你们两个快收拾东西啦，不要玩了。”平野看着这一幕情不自禁地露出笑容，提醒这两个闹腾鬼。

在休息室跑了好几圈进行了好几轮攻防战后，永濑终于还是保住了他的刘海造型。两个人累得趴在桌子上笑。“不要摸我的头发！虽然收录结束了造型也没用了，可我还要保持形象回家的喂！”

平野这时候已经完全收拾好了，“廉不做造型的时候头发可以随便摸的，他可是相当喜欢被摸头的呢。”

永濑立刻反驳：“你瞎说什么呢！海人不可以！我完全不能接受被年下摸头的喂。”

海人发出“呼呼”的笑声：“我要努力长到一米八，那时候廉就不会觉得我是年下啦。”

平野笑眯眯地拆台：“海人这个样子，长到一米九也会让人觉得是年下的。”

高桥露出那种被伤害后撒娇的表情：“我以后肯定超受欢迎的。对了，你们两个都有合适的浴衣吗？”

“有的。廉肯定也有吧，不是fashion monster吗，怎么可能没有，”平野笑着望向永濑，“对吧？”

有那么一瞬间，永濑感觉被平野的笑容闪了一下，视线不自然地从他的牙齿上移开：“当然有啦，我的绝对是最好看的。”

“那可不一定哦，我对我的浴衣还是很有自信的。”

“紫耀笑得好傻哦！”

“不要笑啦！有什么好笑的！”

“哈哈哈哈哈！我们的fashion monster要生气了！”

...

..

.

意外地不算太热的傍晚，太阳收敛起了摄人的光芒，几乎要完全坠落进天边那堆红云里，整条街道都笼罩着微微发红的光芒。平野和高桥刚好从街道的两头一起走到约好的店门口。

高桥穿了一身白色的浴衣，上面是绿色的藤蔓图案，胸前却别了一个小兔子玩偶，被平野吐槽“你这是走清爽路线还是可爱路线”。

平野则是黑底白花的浴衣，什么配饰也没有，看起来非常简洁。

这时候平野看到永濑从街对面一路小跑过来：“紫耀，海人，我没来晚吧。”

高桥看到永濑第一眼就嚷了起来：“你们两个，浴衣居然是一样的耶！”

永濑穿的是一身藏青色底白色图案的浴衣，仔细一看上面的花纹竟和平野是完全一样的。平野大笑起来：“廉，你又在模仿我穿衣服了。”

永濑作为fashion monster的地位不允许任何人侵犯，瞬间像小猫一样炸毛：“明明是你模仿我才对吧！你私服品味这么差我才不会模仿你呢！不对，我不会模仿任何人！”高桥在一旁弱弱地插嘴：“廉之前还说了认同紫耀的搭配品味……”

永濑还想说些什么来保护自己暗搓搓的小心思，紫耀的手伸过来胡噜了两下他的头，他就好似炸毛喵喵乱叫的小猫被掐住了后颈皮一样突然噤声。

今天永濑的头发没有做任何造型，是最简单的黑色顺毛，刘海有点长了，最前面直着下来的刘海已经能盖上半只眼睛。

平野的手轻轻地按在他头上，脸慢慢靠近过来：“廉该剪刘海了，是不是有点太长了？”

永濑盯着平野的眼睛，仿佛要被吸进这个神秘的宇宙，停顿了好几秒才勉强挣脱出来：“突然靠这么近做什么，好奇怪！”

旁边的高桥好像完全没有发现有点怪怪的气氛开始蔓延，挤过来也要摸永濑的头，被永濑一巴掌拍开手。“为什么紫耀可以摸！为什么我就……廉，你脸怎么红啦？”

“……那是夕阳照的啦！我这么黑怎么可能看出来脸红啊喂！”永濑吐槽自己，不自然地躲过平野含着笑意的视线，“我们快走过去吧，不然一会儿人超多就没法玩想玩的啦。”

看耳朵就可以很轻易地看出来嘛。平野在心里悄悄说。

“我们玩捞金鱼吧！感觉好多年没有玩过了！”高桥看到街边一家占地面积颇大的捞金鱼游戏的摊位。

“真的有好多年吗？我感觉海人才脱离童年还不到一周呢。”

“真是的，廉只比我大不到三个月，怎么可以这么说我！”

“廉就算比你小三个月，这么说你我也觉得很合理嘛，我感觉海人到现在还是小孩子呢。”

三个人吵吵嚷嚷一起蹲在池前拿着纸网捞金鱼。小水池里面的金鱼超有精神，网子还没碰到它们就立即灵活地游开了。

“这纸是糯米纸吧！这么容易破！”不一会儿永濑就用破了四五个纸网却一条金鱼也没有捞上来，气呼呼地看向旁边的两个人，只见两个人脚边的桶里都已经有了两三条金鱼。此时平野的纸网上又游过一条胖胖的小红鱼，他眼疾手快，手腕迅速一抬一倾，鱼还没来得及挣扎弄破纸网就已经掉进了装鱼的小桶里。

“第四条了，廉，你的鱼呢？”

“你的纸网看起来感觉跟我的不一样啊喂，是不是比我的结实啊。”

平野微笑着递过网：“那你用我的网试一下吧。”

五秒钟后，“啪”。

“我不玩了啦！”永濑彻底失去耐心，把网丢在地上。

“你看海人还在玩，我教你怎么捞嘛。”平野又跟老板要了几个新网递给永濑。

“把网轻轻放进去，看到这条要游过来的鱼了吗……”平野凑近永濑的耳边，在嘈杂的人群中声音依然清晰无比，不仅是说话的声音，吐气的声音也……

在永濑感觉到吐气声使他耳朵上的绒毛都立起来的时候，猝不及防地被平野稳稳抓住手向上一带，水花四溅中一条金灿灿的小鱼在纸网上扑腾了一下就落入脚边的桶里。

平野若无其事地松开他的手：“这不是很简单嘛，主要是手速要快一点，你再试一下，多捞几次就有经验了。”

永濑感觉夕阳又在照他的脸了。拜托了，不要靠我这么近……

此后永濑又捞破了好几个纸网，但是直到最后海人玩够了一起离开摊位，他的桶里还是只有那一条金色的小鱼。

此时天色已经黑了起来，渐渐有星星点点的光出现在天幕之上，高桥看了一眼手机：“哇，花火大会快要开始啦，我们去买点吃的吧，一会儿看花火的时候正好可以吃哦！”

“那里有家章鱼烧，花火大会就是要吃章鱼烧嘛，我们去买那个吧。”

排队的时候，平野问永濑：“廉，你家是不是有做章鱼烧的机器？据说关西每户人家都有做章鱼烧的机器。”

“你听谁说的，不可能吧，你对关西有什么误解。”

“那你家有吗？”

“……有。”

……

“不许笑啊！都不准笑！”

“下次我去你家，给我做章鱼烧吧。”

“我也要吃廉做的章鱼烧！”听到吃的，高桥毛绒绒的脑袋立刻凑了过来。

“喂！你们把我当厨师了吗！想吃自己去买啦！”

三个人买了不同口味的章鱼烧，放进嘴里的时候露出的是同样满足的表情。

“紫耀的看起来好好吃，我也想吃一个！”高桥作为最小的那一个，毫无障碍地向平野撒娇，用他最拿手的像甜牛奶一样的声线。

平野叉起一颗章鱼烧送进高桥嘴里，高桥鼓着嘴像小松鼠一样嚼嚼嚼，口齿不清也要坚持立刻说出：“紫耀这个味道的吼吼吃啊！”

永濑对平野说：“我也要吃，给我一个！”语气又别扭又硬邦邦，不像是请求，反而像命令。

他完全无法像高桥一样坦率地在有第三个人在场的情况下对平野撒娇，是出于他并不是年龄最小的那一个呢，还是出于他不可说的奇怪心理，他自己也不知道。不要说有第三个人在场，就算是两人独处，永濑也总是掌握不好和平野说话的态度。

平野把章鱼烧的盒子移开，脸上出现了罕见的恶劣的笑容，是捉弄永濑的前兆：“求我给你吃还要用这么凶的关西腔，看来你是完全不想吃啊。”

“给我吃嘛！”永濑语气温和了一点，同时伸手去抢他的章鱼烧。身体能力拔群的平野怎么可能被他得逞，永濑转来转去好多次都没能如愿。

“もう！”永濑有点生气了，跺了好几下脚，转头就想再去买一份，却看见章鱼烧铺位前不知何时排起了长龙，现在去排估计到花火大会开始都不一定能排到。他又看向平野手里的章鱼烧，果然是越得不到的越想要，此时的章鱼烧在他眼里就像动画里的美食一样散发着光芒。

他别别扭扭地拽了下平野的袖子，低声说道：“紫耀，给我吃一颗嘛……”

“好啦，给你，张嘴——”平野终于满意，笑着叉了一颗最大的章鱼烧给他。

永濑品尝着他放弃原则才得到的章鱼烧，只觉得这颗章鱼烧……确实超级好吃。

花火大会马上要开始了，三个人端着还没吃完的章鱼烧挤过人群，找了河边的一个小草坡坐下，虽然视野并不算是很好，但足以欣赏到大部分的美景，再加上这片地方人比较少，可以说是一个不可多得的好位置了。

平野坐在中间，高桥和永濑两人一左一右，一阵带着丝丝凉意的风吹过，吹乱了永濑柔软的刘海，他用手随意扒拉了两下，齐刘海变成了三七分，露了一小截眉毛出来。“廉的眉毛很好看呢，为什么总是用刘海遮住呢。”平野转头望向永濑，幽幽地来了一句。

永濑有点慌乱地又把刘海拨回来：“为什么要告诉你！”说完又感觉自己的语气太凶，小声补了一句：“露出来没什么安全感啦……”

人群以一种之前没达到过的分贝吵杂起来，是倒计时要开始了。

“十，九，八……”三个人跟着人群倒数起来，抬头望向夜空，“三，二，一！”

第一颗烟花旋转着升上夜空，几秒后在天幕上炸开，绚烂的亮光几乎把半边天都照亮了，很快更多的烟花一颗接一颗在夜空中绽放，平野和高桥无比专注地看着这一年一度的美景，永濑的双手紧握成拳，看似也在欣赏烟花，眼神的方向却暴露了他的心不在焉。

高桥着迷地望着夜空：“好漂亮啊，好久没见过这么多的烟花了……”平野一语不发，也紧盯着夜空一瞬不瞬，永濑想，以前好像没有这么近地看到过，紫耀的睫毛也很长嘛……

像羽毛。小猫被羽毛撩了一下。

羽毛突然抖动了一下，永濑被自己的想法吓到了，眼神立刻转向夜空，强迫自己不要瞎想。

烟花，真的很美啊，好希望时间可以永远停留在这一刻，这大概是他看过的最盛大最美好的一次花火大会了。

花火大会接近尾声，升上天空的烟花已经稀稀拉拉的，再不复最开始夜空都被照亮的盛景，第一颗烟花升起时的深蓝色夜空也变得完全漆黑，一切都慢慢暗下来的时候，永濑不知道哪里生出来的一股勇气，他扯了扯平野的袖子，小声说道：“喂，我想吃苹果糖。”

平野还没有回答，耳朵尖的高桥凑过来：“你们在说什么呀？”

平野立刻出卖了永濑：“他跟我要苹果糖吃。”

永濑又羞又窘地大叫：“喂！”

高桥看了看永濑的脸，又看了看平野，露出他的招牌天真笑容：“那一会儿去买吧，我不吃苹果糖，我去买冰淇淋。”

永濑听到高桥的回答，不知道为什么松了一口气：“好，我们一会儿去买。”

最后一颗烟花也非常大非常美，就像第一颗一样，给花火大会画上了一个圆满的句号。三人起身从河边离开走向街道，人们还没从壮美的花火大会中回神，还在讨论之前一闪而逝的美丽，永濑只想尽快买到苹果糖，拉着平野从人群中巧妙地挤来挤去，不知不觉高桥松开了平野的手。

啊，被遗弃了。高桥看向已经出了最挤的地方向摊位走去的二人，刚想叫他们回头，突然又像想到了什么似的自顾自地笑了起来，朝相反的冰淇淋摊位的方向走去了。

永濑从没有像这一刻一样这么想吃苹果糖过。他明明一直都觉得苹果糖过于甜腻，现在却觉得如果是平野买的苹果糖，一定会甜得刚刚好。

苹果糖摊位前还没有那么多人，只有两三对情侣。平野买了两个苹果糖，看到旁边还有用苹果糖相同做法做出来的葡萄糖，也买了一串，把一个苹果糖和葡萄糖递给永濑。“廉不是喜欢葡萄味的零食么，也试试这个吧。”

永濑一手拿着一支糖，却没有立刻咬下。他无意识地舔了下嘴唇，盯着平野的眼睛有点犹豫地问道：“紫耀，你知道苹果糖的含义吗？”

平野还是笑眯眯的样子：“不知道呢。是什么意思，廉告诉我吧。”

永濑想，果然不知道呢。紫耀这家伙，完全没有常识，如果他知道的话，就不会给我买苹果糖了吧。

“不知道就算啦。”永濑感觉眼睛莫名其妙地痛了起来，急忙低下头让刘海遮住自己的眼睛，咬了一大口苹果糖。果然还是太甜了，刚才那种想法也太过于可笑，苹果糖这种东西，不管是谁买的，做得有多好看，都是绝对的不好吃，甜到让人掉泪，完全可以排各大祭典的欺骗性食物榜第一名。

“廉，你的刘海沾到糖了。”平野的声音响起，永濑不得不抬起头来：“哪里？”

“你不要动，我帮你弄下来。”永濑还没有来得及拒绝，平野的手就已经伸了过来拨弄他的刘海。几下而已，不过三秒钟，永濑却觉得长如一个世纪。

“好了没有？”永濑忍不住想要拨开平野的手了，这样近的距离让他有点难受。他刚要抬手，就感觉平野很轻地抚摸了一下他左边的眉毛，随即把手收了回去。“好了。”

永濑的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，很快就红透了，尤其是耳垂。

形状和颜色都可爱极了。平野想。

永濑也发现了自己的异变，极力想控制住自己，但这种生理上的变化不是意志一时所能够改变的。

“廉，你脸红了，是夕阳照的吗？”好像苹果。平野的苹果糖还没有吃，他下意识看了一眼手里的苹果糖。真的好像。

“对啊就是夕阳照的！关你什么事啊！”永濑开始口不择言地反驳，甚至上前一步想要推平野。

又炸毛了。

怎么可能会被他推到，平野用那只没有拿苹果糖的手抓住永濑伸过来想要推自己的胳膊，好细，居然一只手就可以完全握住。平野毫不费力地把他拽进自己怀里，完全不顾他手里的糖已经戳到了自己的浴衣上，仰脸在永濑的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

那一个蜻蜓点水的吻甚至称不上是吻，不如说是碰了一下更为贴切。

永濑完全慌乱无措了，惊吓之下松开了手里的苹果糖挣出平野的怀抱，毫无章法地在平野的腹部打了一拳。

“你做什么！”永濑现在不只是耳朵红，不管是黑夜还是黑皮肤，都遮挡不了他由脸上直蔓到脖子的红意，整个人都红透了。这时候他居然还忙里偷闲地想了一下平野是不是最近加强锻炼了，腹肌比自己的拳头还硬。

“廉实在是太可爱了，忍不住亲了一下，抱歉。”平野是这样说着，笑弯的眼睛里却丝毫看不到歉意，“喜欢你。”

突如其来的怪物级别的坦诚，一下子就把永濑的心撞翻在地。之前鼓起勇气想要试探心意，得到想要的回答后却手足无措到只想大声哭起来。别扭惯了的他，刚才伸出触角小小的尝试，都足够让他感到有些后悔。他以前曾想过平野如果生气、嘲弄或不屑，他该如何回答，但他从未敢预想过这样的结局，因此也不知要作出什么样的反应。

永濑感觉到自己的眼底热热的，将要涌出泪水，他呜咽了一声试图把泪水憋回去。平野看到他要哭不哭的样子，混合着害羞和不知所措的脸，发现自己真的很喜欢看他这种难以形容的表情。

太可爱了，廉。果然还是想要欺负他，但是这会儿就算了吧。

“是真的，”平野补了一句：“是那种喜欢哦。”平野说着想要伸出手臂去抱他，永濑却转身就跑使这个拥抱没能实现。

“我去买冰淇淋了！”永濑的声音带着隐隐的哭腔，头也不回地全力奔跑，把平野留在原地。永濑觉得自己好没有出息，即使两人独处都无法做到坦诚相对。和紫耀相处的时候自己似乎永远都在拧着，是什么时候开始变成这样的呢，是从隐隐发觉自己心意的那天吗？永濑自己也不知道。也许永远不会有人知道了，但那又有什么所谓呢？

高桥刚好买完冰淇淋从相反的方向过来，没有听到永濑的那句话，他问平野：“廉去做什么了，跑这么快。”

“他说他去买冰淇淋了。”

“那他走错方向……”高桥瞥见平野脸上餍足的笑容，发出一声意味深长的“哦”，挑眉问平野：“你们两个，真的？”

“真的，”平野稍稍感觉有点抱歉，这次是真的抱歉，“以后他可能会更用力地欺负你了。”

“为什么！”高桥惊讶地张大嘴巴，平野却没有给他相应的回答，“我去那边看看，你在这里等我们一下哦。”

平野沿着永濑的方向追了过去，夏夜的风穿过他发丝间的缝隙，发出细不可闻的沙沙声响。这次找到廉，他肯定不会推开我了，平野跑着跑着笑了起来。

啊，又被遗弃了。高桥在刚才的地方吃着冰淇淋，望向在街道中穿梭的一对对情侣。嘛，这样也挺好的。

end.


End file.
